ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Exhibition Arena
This is the Death Exhibition Arena! Here challengers can take on opponents appearing one after another each just as powerful or more so than the last. The rules follow below: * A Challenger must challenge this arena personally and has the option to bring 1 ally with them. * The opponent's are randomly selected from the available Races and have a rare chance to be a Boss Character from the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super series. * Enemies are always five levels higher than the initial challenger. Enemies will begin with basic gear (Combat Gloves/Energy Gloves, Armored Uniform, and a random weapon). * Enemies will come in waves of 1v1 for the first ten battles and another fighter will appear on the opposing team every ten battles. * Challengers will earn EXP equal to half of the opponent's Health upon defeating them and have a chance to earn a healing item after each battle. * Upon a battle's victory the challenger may halt the battle process and exit the arena with their current progress ready when they return. * Challengers may only challenge the Arena once every two weeks. Battle Arena Bastion * Health: 1,030,000/1,030,000 (1,010,620.6/1,287,500) * Strength: 532 (1037) ( 1141 when attacking) * Speed: 522 (1017) (1119 when attacking) * Stamina:1780/2500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: castor twins (1x ninja sword and greatsword), all purpose combat gloves, battle goggles, mecha bracer arm, time patrol uniform 2x energy capsules * Effects: +45% speed and strength, +30% ki and physical damage, +10% speed and strength when attacking, +25% health * Racial: irrelevent * Blast 1:equilibrium * Blast 1: human condition * Blast 2: endless divergence * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Signature: none * Ultimate: super electric strike * Signature Transformation: divergent path. Saiyan Woman - Sprouter * Health: 236,611/1,085,000 * Strength: 412 (453.2 when attack) (+25% damage) * Speed: 361 * Stamina: 2300/2500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Armoured Uniform, Combat Gloves, Greatsword * Effects: 20% Damage Resistance, Damage +25% * Zenkai: Passive Skill. If you fall below 30% Health in battle, you permanently gain 2 Strength and 1 Speed. May only activate a total of 25 times. * Saiyan Pride: Active Skill. Increase your Speed and Strength by +30% until the end of your turn, but take +25% additional Damage until the start of your next turn * Deal +25% Damage with Basic Attacks and Physical Attacks that use Blast Gauge. * Blast 1:Pump Up * Blast 1:Solar Flare * Blast 2:Bomber DX * Blast 2:Meteor Strike * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Fight Round 1!!!! * Turn Order: Sprouter, Bastion * The very confident Saiyan woman watches as Bastion enters the arena, she's leaning on her greatsword and pushing her mohawk upwards her face and armour are covered in blood from her previous battles, "Heh look at this little sprout" she sneers, she swings her Greatsword up to point at Bastion, what looks like tongues decorating the blade swing around "I'm gonna add you to my collection little guy, I'm gonna SPLATTER YOUR GUTS" She charges at Bastion with a bloodcrazed smile, she throws her blade into the air, leaps up with it and comes down on Bastion with a buzzsaw attack, after crashing into the ground she begins swinging like a wild animal (10 Greatsword slashes 2 hit 9360 damage) * Bastion catches the brunt of the swings between his arms being fine with the buzzsaw due to neither of them being that fleshy "Well you certianly go out all guns blazing i'll give you that. I think perhaps i'll pass on your collection i already have one woman laying claim on me a second just wouldnt work so you'll have ot forgive me" he smiles eyes closed as he quickly kicks her in the stomach pushing her away spliting his blades into 2 before respond with a swift precise assualt aimed to keep her pushed back (10 daul sword strikes 9 hit 151,113 * "There we GO!" she says admist the hits "KEEP GIVING ME THAT TONGUE WAGGLIN' MAKE YOU BETTER FOR MY SWORD" She screeches and slams her sword onto Bastion, however she seems to suddenly split into many forms around him and they all take a strike before vanishing, she re-appears alone behind him throwing out a final heavy slash (10 slashes 4 hit 18,720) * there is a loud clang as her sword hits Bastions heavy blade is propped on his shoulder to tank the blow "You're straightforward thats refreshing, its a shame you seem a little kill crazy and a meeting was in battle" Bastion slips under her last swing spinning in a breakdance like motion to sweep her legs before pushing up and creating a flurry of blows (10 strikes all hit 167,904 * As she flies up into the air she, fumbles with her hair, "I guess you have a bit more meat than I thought sprout" he gives him a smile "Guess I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING MORE" She swings her arms out and bursts into SSJ2, she then smashes down onto Bastion blade first, she stays above Bastion as though stood on the ground but upside down, she continues slashing at Bastion from above, she seems to be slashing quite recklessly, really smashing up the floor (10 slashes 4 hit 24,696) * Bastion is knocked to the ground but managed to slip through the dust and debris standing behind her not sure if he should say something or not he lets her finish up before pipping up "Soooooo got that out of your system? I would guess not you've gone super so that means your gonna go that notch more savage arent you" Bastion sweeps her leg slaming thew hilt of his blade into her stomach pushing her to the floor continueing to pummel her with the hilt rather than the blade (10 strikes all hit 167,904 * "Don't you DARE hold back on me Sprout!" as she is slammed by the final hit she bursts into SSJ3 (sidenote: Her Mohawk is pretty rockin' right now) "YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP!" she uppercuts Bastion and then in an instant slams herself into the ground, vanishing into a hole her muffled voice is heard "I was weakening the ground for this reason HAHAHAHAAA!" all goes silent for a solid few second before a Greatsword bursts up at Bastions feet and then retreats, evertime Bastion so much as touches the ground she is there, and even after long periods of time long ranged attacks fire from seemingly random places, how will our hero 'dig' himself out of this mess! (10 slashes, 4 hit, 24,710.4 damage)) * Bastion ponders keeping himself just above her swords reach "Not a bad plan, shame it isnt going to work, you dont want me to hold back? Then i guess i'll stop holding back and finish this quickly" Bastion slowly powers up closing his eyes as he is enveloped by the sphere of his aura which shatters away revealing his true divergent path, his wings stab into the ground and a pulse shoots through it the ground becomes a fine soft sand that starts shifting on Sprouter before finally shooting like a guyser throwing her out Bastion seems already in position and poised to attack "so much sand around you makes your body shape easy to pick out" he dashes forward leaving an after image due to the sudden take of speed he continues using the hilt of his blade striking her joints and pressure points before grabbing her hair as she tries to escape and throws her to the ground "I would offer you the chance ot surrender but you dont strike me as the type who would accept that" (9 dual sword strikes 8 hit 180,734) * She coughs up a fair amount of blood as she transforms into SSG "Feels too good to stop wouldn't you say" she continues to lash out with the blade, at no point has her brutality wavered, its quite possible she is unaware of any damage she has taken, she is purely running of fighting will. (9 slashes 6 hit 48,924) * Bastion sighs lifting himself off of the ground and dusting himself off "yeah i figured thats what you'd say, guess i'd better end this quickly. Bastion takes a deep breath and his presence seems to sharpen, he is no longer trying to persuade her to stop he is going to make her stop. He uses his blades doing quick thrusts with his rapier followed by a heavy downwards cleave with the heavy sword (10 dual sword strikes 8 hit 180,734) Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds